Cicily the human Creeper
by creeperslyth
Summary: this is the story of my Roleplay character in her begining life. Cicily Abernathy has always seen things that never made sense and always saw a litle boy with steel grey hair. her twin Arcadia is jealouse of not only her skills but the fact that Cicily is always the favorite. Now when Herobrine kills their family and kidnapps them Cicily with be put through a series of tests.
1. Chapter 1

**June 26, 1713 New England**

"Cicily!" Mother called, I looked up from where I was playing by the water's edge, I had seen something in the water again. I looked back at the water; instead of my reflection a girl the same age as me (6) looked up at me, she had clear deep blue eyes, short orange hair, and deep green horns. She smiled at me and held her hand to the surface of the water, I reached out and touched the surface, I felt my fingers brush hers. Mother called again.

"I have to go Slyth" I whispered to her knowing that Arcadia was close by burning ants with a piece of glass. "I'll come back tomorrow, but don' go runnin' of without me." She nodded and she disappeared replaced with my reflection.

I stood clutching my little doll in my hands, his shirt was a slightly torn blue t-shirt, and his dark purple jeans where covered in dirt. His skin was nearly brown, and his hair was dark brown, his little eyes were pure white and on his head was a little gold crown. I hurried over to Arcadia, the spitting image of me, she was laughing as an ant burned beneath the focused beam of sunlight. She had a single purple bow in her hair (mine was bright green) she wore a simple black dress with white pockets; I wore a simple white dress with black pockets.

"Come on Archy, Momma is calling for us." She looked up at me her brown hair swirling, she lept up and took my hand.

"Then let's go! Maybe she has a little Hero for me too!" she looked at my doll enviously she never liked the fact that I was given him and she got a gruesome doll with black eyes and a creepy grin. She called him her 'General', I called him Israphel.

We ran to the house holding each other's hands and singing out mommas lullaby to ourselves.

_Frost white, forest green. See where the land takes me._

_Little girl, old women. My! How old my mind seems._

_Big dreams, small hopes, big stars and dim lights. Ice cold and burning hot._

_In the sun the shadows gather, in the night the shadows_

_Linger. Heroes come and Heroes go but phantoms live longer, and they grow stronger!_

_With each passing day my magic grows and so does he! He sucks_

_Up the magic and in return gives love, but no one can see him! Only ME!_

We laughed to ourselves at how silly it seemed, I through open the door and we rushed into the kitchen. Momma stood by the washing pot cleaning of the dishes from last night's supper. Standing beside Momma was the little boy I had always seen following her, his silver hair covered his eyes, and his black shirt was grimy and dirty, his shoes scuffed and there were holes in the knees of his trousers. Momma looked up and smiled, she opened her arms for us; Arcadia ran straight to her and hugged her. I lingered watching the boy as he stared at Arcadia, she never did see him and he never spoke. His eyes flashed for a moment, storm grey, he glared at Arcadia. He switched his attention to me and mouthed something to me.

_Run, he is coming._ His face contorted and he pointed at my little doll before disappearing.

"Cicily? Cicily sweet'art?" Momma called, I looked up startled. "What's wrong 'ittle one?" I shook my head and ran over to her, I hugged her as well as I could but her long apron was in the way.

"Momma I-"but before I could tell her about the little boy a knock came on the door. She looked down at us and pointed towards the door. "Will you go get that Arcadia I need to finish up the scouring." Arcadia skipped off to the door her purple bow falling from her hair. I ran over and grabbed it, and hurried after her.

"Ah you must be the miss of the house eh?" a deep voice asked, a handsome man with nearly brown skin stood at the door in a waist coat and trousers, his shoes shined and his top hat clean. He smiled down at Arcadia, I couldn't see his eyes.

"I ain't aloud to let niggers in the house." Arcadia proclaimed, but she still looked up at the man in awe. I came and stood beside her.

"My! There are two of you I do declare! And my what pretty little ones you are!" he knelt down until he was level with us, his eyes were pure white.

"Hero?" I queried, dropping Arcadias bow I reached out with my right hand and brushed his cheek with my fingertips. He shivered and reached up and held my hand in place.

"You know me little one?" he asked, he let go of my hand and I withdrew mine. I lifted my Hero doll, he looked at it and blinked a few times. He looked at both me and Arcadia and stood up, gently moving us aside he stepped into our house and produced a rapier from his hip. Arcadia smiled gleefully and followed him. I ran ahead.

"Momma! Arcadia's let a nigger in the house and he's got a rapier!" Momma turned around and looked worried, she called out to father.

"Richard! Richard!" the man who looked like Herobrine came into the kitchen and brandished his rapier with a stern face. He leapt forward and slashed Momma's apron clean of and nicked her side. She yelled.

"Candice?!" Father called loping down the stairs his gun in hand, Hero faced him and held out his arm, suddenly Father started to shake. Arcadia giggled with glee, I screamed and ran at Hero beating at his side. Father shook and his head began to bleed, with a sickening POP his head burst.

"Richard!" Momma screamed. Hero faced her and sliced her head off, it rolled a few feet away. Then he turned to Arcadia and muttered some words, she fell to the ground sleeping. He looked at me.

"So little one. Do you want to see a real show?" and I fell into a deep sleep.

**There is more to come! :) this is just a small installment in Cicily's journey, don't worry you can read more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere in MineCraft's finest Laboratory about 2 weeks after**

My eyes opened, I couldn't move and whatever substance I floated allowed me to see clearly, my eyes darted around. The mask on my face allowed me to breath, something shifted in the darkness around my lit up container. Arcadia stepped up to my container, she frowned at me.

"Why do you always have to be the special one Cicily? If you would only try to be normal…" She trailed off; her original British tone was gone. She shrugged and tapped the glass "Well I'm HeroBrines favorite toy now Cicily and no matter how much 'Magic' you have in you or the fact that we look different means nothing." And that's when I realized, she looked just like Slyth except her horns where dark purple and her eyes looked cruel. She smiled and laughed, and she turned away and left me.

**…**

I don't know how long it had been but I was prodded awake, sitting across from me was the little boy with silver hair and stormy eyes. I was in some kind of padded room with bright oddly lit cubes on the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, he looked concerned. In his arms was a small doll with violet eyes and long black hair, a red shirt and a black skirt and boots.

"What are you?" I asked, his body didn't seem to be completely there, I could just see through him.

"I'm a phantom." He said simply reaching and grabbing another doll and passing it to me. This one looked like Herobrine except a little whiter; he had a big beard and an odd hat. He had smiling brown eyes and a goofy grin, I held him close to me.

"A phantom?" I thought of the song Momma had taught me. "Do you suck magic and give love?" I asked

Laughing he said "Hardly, I suck magic but I can't give love." He looked excruciatingly sad at the moment, so I lurched towards him and hugged him, he didn't disappear, he had substance. I released him from the hug, and when I leaned away his eyes where wide. His pale skin flushed and he disappeared.

"No! Wait please don't leave me!" I screamed at nothing. But he never came back; he left me there for whatever they had planned.

**…**

**12 years later**

"CREEPER!" Herobrine screamed from somewhere down the hall. I flinched, I knew what was coming. "CREEPER SLYTH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I stood slowly from where I stood; behind me was my new creation. I had been messing with the coding again and had created a new life form, well new to the game. It was a little cat, with brown spots and a little black nose and eyes. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled as he walked into my padded room, fists raised. He still looked just like he did 6 years ago.

"Well you found me, where else would I be Hero?" I asked backing up.

"You've done something again Creeper and I-"he was then interrupted by a plaintive meow from my cat. "What." He spat "is that?" my cat came around my legs and peered up at HeroBrine with cute little black eyes.

"I was messing with the coding and I made this cute little guy." I picked her up and held her close. "They can keep away Creepers, and they make excellent pets." HeroBrines eyes widened and he stared at me and the cat.

"Creeper." He began to message his temples

"Cicily. My name is Cicily." I corrected.

"No, you are no longer Cicily, you're-"he growled "it doesn't matter! What have I told you about messing with the coding of the world? When you tamper with what you don't understand."

"I do understand! You've made me study this shit for 5 years!" I yelled back, his eyes widened and he smiled. "Now what?!" I yelled, grabbing my arms I was forced to drop my cat as HeroBrine dragged me out of the room.

"I think it's time you learned a thing or to." And so he dragged me down the hall and to a brightly lit room with a chair, a table with an assortment of tools of torture. And a machine that would consume my blood and my magic. "Now." He thrust me into the chair and strapped me to it. "I think I'll try something new!" he proclaimed attaching the machine to my temples, I felt the needles enter my head, I barely flinched I was so used to it. He picked up a scalpel from the table and went to my right arm, lifting my sleeve he gasped and dropped the scalpel. "Oh My- Arcadia!" he yelled, she ran inside blurring as she whipped to his side.

"What is it?" she asked, I turned my head. Oh he had noticed my other newest invention. She also noticed. "What is it?" she wondered, spiraling up my arm were deep black tattoos I through back my head and laughed. Arcadia enraged grabbed the scalpel from the floor and sliced open my throat. I continued to laugh blood spurting from my mouth and blood dripping down my front. I stopped laughing and looked at them.

"I've only just invented this! When I use it and it touches you, then you will be marked with another version of it on your own arms. They won't show for a while but they will be there sure enough and soon your blood will enter my veins!" I laughed again spitting blood onto their surprised faces.

"Arcadia. Get your servant to do this, you may leave." Herobrine said moving to the corner.

Arcadia whistled and a beautiful woman walked in, she had long black hair and a simple deep blue dress. On her back were black wings, Arcadia had gone and captured this succubus long ago and uses her for her dirty work. But she never could get her to consume a soul. "Mish, torture my sister I have business to attend to." She wiped my blood from her face and left the room.

Mish came over, her violet eyes glazed over. Who knew what Arcadia did to her, she picked up the scalpel and pulled up my shirt revealing my scarred stomach. The scalpel in her hand glowed with magic, she then proceeded to cut open my stomach and slice my arms. I screamed, my head thrown back. She grabbed a hammer and smashed my fingers one by one, tears sprang to my eyes and I tried to pull away. HeroBrine came and stood behind me looking down at me, his eyes looked sad. And as I screamed he forced my neck to the side and bit me, I cried out. He began to drink my blood, I fidgeted and screamed out again as Mish began to dip my toes in acid. Herobrine drank deeply from my neck before removing himself gasping for air. He waved Mish away; she cleaned my feet and my cuts as they began to heal and left. He unstrapped my arms and removed the needles from my temples. Moving in front of me he picked me up and laid me on the cold ground, my body spasmed and he held me down.

"Oh little monster…" he pressed down on me and kissed me from neck up to my lips where he then broke from it. "You are a wonder to behold, what brings you magic? Is it the fact that I have trapped you within the body of my betrothed and you wish to escape?" he caressed my face and slid of my shirt kissing my stomach all the way up to my lips once again he whispered. "No matter, I will soon find what goes on inside that pretty little mind of yours and how our trapped friend likes her new home." He then entwined his soul with mine and rearranged my very being with his mind and soul; all the while he made love to me…

_Deep within the confines of my mind I writhed in pain, my second soul could only watch as the man she had loved tried to change my soul. His dark twisted soul attacked my own pure soul that shined like the stars and moved like a meteor. He dug his way through my thoughts to my core; there he burned all the dolls within mine mind that represented my thoughts. I snatched away one doll from his grasp and hid it from his sight. I felt a further presence inside my mind. I moved to it, the presence was dark, but it swirled like a galaxy lit up by lights and covered in darkness. Behind me the world was lit with fire and blood, before me I saw the future. There I stood my long brown hair swirling as I kissed the phantom boy. Now in his prime of 16, his silver hair was longer, his eyes a deep grey. His once black shirt and trousers replaced by a grey shirt and a long black coat, a belt with a silver buckle and shiny clean shoes completed his form. My future self stood by the clean dolls and withdrew from the kiss; she had been entwining her mind with his. He looked sad; he was ashamed of his darkness if only I could tell him of the light I see in him._

_"It seems the same, the kiss I mean." She turned to where what little of my soul stood holding the phantom boy doll in my hands. "Try to remember Edward; we did meet in the past." Her body disappeared until all that was left where clear blue eyes. "It's time to go; you've done all you can." And with that she disappeared. _

_He remained where he stood staring into oblivion and with a sad shake of his head he also disappeared. __**Edward… His name is Edward… maybe I can find him again…**__ Behind me Herobrine howled in pain, I turned around and faced him. What looked like 30 Edwards were attacking him, his soul writhed and screamed, but the army of Edwards never stopped fighting. I realized then, that the Edwards where my hope of finding him. Of me returning to my own body. More Edwards appeared and attacked HeroBrine with magic and swords; they never spoke a single word. I opened my mouth and sang my Mothers lullaby HeroBrine screamed. And with one final thrust from his soul, my consciousness fell into deep sleep and did not wake for another 294 years…_

**Well that's all for Cicily's story! If you want more review and let me know! I based this of my role-play character from one of the communities on Google+, all the people in this story are real people except Arcadia, HeroBrine, and the parents. These accounts are the past memories of my Character, she currently resides in the Experiment room and her padded room discovering who she is and figuring out a way to return her body back to who she originally was. Maybe she will become Cicily Abernathy again or she will remain as me, CreeperSlyth, for all of eternity. If you have questions feel free to message me and I will post your questions and answer them back. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
